preglaciaireworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebenezer Grahm
Youth Ebenezer Grahm was born in the hospital of Mont Benard and was raised in the French Republic with his brother and sister in a provincial village: Manaus. He has played on the local junior football team and in various sports clubs. He attended high school in Herlmey where he was an average student. After obtaining his BAC S, he joined Mulhode University of Technology. Career in the USA In 2023, E.Grahm left for the United States for an internship with a company working in the field of electronic and solid materials. He joined the company the following year thanks to an employment contract and a residence permit on American territory. In 2026, he was proposed to join a confidential project with two partners in Atlanta under the name HAON financial project jointly by his company and a local aerospace company. In 2028, HAON presented an ambitious system to space companies at a convention on Mars that would make it possible to use a certain material found on Martian soil and usable to create rare materials. This unique know-how is patented and would save colossal sums at the implantation on Mars by reducing the quantity of raw materials to bring, materials which are rare even on earth and are very expensive. HAON's jurisdiction changes to become a company in its own right and returns to the NYSE in 2029. The investment and media coverage around HAON is incredible and Grahm, Cramen and Simon become millionaires. Simon leaves the team that same year. In 2030, HAON invests in a polymer company in Lyon, France and Ebenezer Grahm is in charge of the liaison and integration of the company. HAON machines are first used by electronics companies on earth then ESA invests to equip its future Martian bases with. The coast of HAON reaches peaks, Grahm and Cramen would each have a fortune of more than a billion dollars according to Forbes. Mars Conquest In 2033 ESA proposed to Grahm a departure for March for the supervision of the installation of the controlled machines and their proper operation. This shipment is also very supported by NASA who are already thinking about financing a polymer machine installation at the Lincoln and Reagan base. The training lasts 8 months in Germany and Ebenezer Grahm leaves Kourou in Guyana on March 10, 2034 with the mission European Mars Direct Line VI (EMDL-6) the takeoff, the transit and the mooring proceeds perfectly. Halfway through her mission, E. Grahm is invited to Lincoln Base by NASA. It was during his 3-month visit period that he met Ixie Arrlay, a University of Washington student who had been selected by a NASA competition. She left March at the end of 2034 to finish her studies. Grahm returned to the European base at the end of 2035 and prepared for his return to earth. After 425 Martian ground, Ebenezer Grahm returns to Earth with all the EMDL-6 crew in December 2035 and takes again the direction of HAON. Political engagement Early 2036, Ixie and Ebenezer move to Basel. Ebenezer Grahm joins the cabinet of an influential member of the European Parliament and the European People's Party (EPP). He officially intervenes in party events and multiplies Interviews where he comments on European political news. On January 10, 2037, he announced his candidacy for the EPP primary presidential election. He bases his campaign on individual freedoms and the return to a traditional European society and a peaceful world. He is directing his international discourse against "dictatorial" regimes such as China and Belarus and promising that he will support people to rise up to establish a democratic government. Due to his weak political experience the experts and his opponents did not place him as favorites. But he creates the general surprise following the first debate which is confirmed from the first vote of the primary in Norway and Sweden where he largely dominates his opponents of the party. His campaign meetings are staged by a private entertainment and entertainment company which attracts an impressive number of people. He finances his entire primary campaign with his personal money and outperforms all other party candidates. He is invested on September 15 by the party for the presidency. His campaign is marred by numerous scandals following excesses in his speeches, suspicions of financial illegality, rapprochement with the extreme right and illegitimacy to European nationality following his departure to the United States. He made an impressive performance during the debates and his last campaign meetings and won the presidential election on February 8, 2038. At the same time, it secures a majority in parliament and further support for the Executive Council. He was invested President of the Confederate States of Europe on 20 February 2038 and moved to North Spike in Basel with his Ixie Arrlay campaign. Presidency Fortune In 2037, his fortune is valued at 1.1 billion dollars per Forbes. During his presidency his actions and well are managed by friends of HAON under the name of Grahm Active Gestion